User blog:William Dunbar/Edits I have made.
Hello there, fellow Lyoko fans. Have you ever wondered what it'd look like if a XANAfied Aelita teamed up with XANA-William? Or how about what Season 2-3 Aelita would look with her Season 4 Angel Wings? Well, now you can in the edits below! Comments and requests are welcome. Aelita season 2 wing outfit.png|Aelita gets her wings early! - An edit by me. Xana Aelita and William.png|XANA-Aelita and XANA-William - An edit by me. William vs XANA William edit.png|William vs X.A.N.A-William - An edit by me. Yumi season 1-3 vs Yumi season 4.png|Yumi vs Yumi - An edit by me. Odd vs Odd edit.png|Odd vs Odd - An edit by me. Aelita vs Aelita edit.png|Aelita vs Aelita - An edit by me. Ulrich and William in Sector 5 edit.png|Ulrich and William in Sector 5 - An edit by me. Ulrich and William explore Sector 5 edit.png|Ulrich and William explore Sector 5 - An edit by me. Ulrich and William enter Sector 5.png|Entering Sector 5 - An edit by me. Ulrich vs Ulrich edit.png|Ulrich vs Ulrich - An edit by me. William and Aelita Mountain Sector edit.png|He's not all that bad - An edit by me. Forest Sector William vs William edit.png|Deadly encounter in the Forest Sector - An edit by me. Desert Sector Odd and William edit.png|You ok, Odd? - An edit by me. XANA-William and XANA-Ulrich edit.png|X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Ulrich guard the tower - An edit by me. XANA-Aelita attacks Ulrich edit.png|X.A.N.A.-Aelita attacks Ulrich using X.A.N.A.-William's Zweihander - An edit by me. William battles Evo William edit.png|The Scyphozoa and X.A.N.A.-William attack Evolution-William - An edit by me. XANAfied Aelita and XANA-William Mountain Sector edit.png|XANA-William and XANAfied Aelita in the Mountain Sector - An edit by me. XANAfied Odd and Tarantula in the Mountain Sector edit.png|XANAfied Odd and a Tarantula wait in the Mountain Sector - An edit by me. Lyoko Warriors vs XANA-William and Aelita edit.png|The Warriors take on XANA-William and Aelita - An edit by me. Something isnt right with Yumi edit.png|Ulrich notices Yumi's strange behavior - An edit by me. Ulrich and William vs XANA-William edit.png|Ulrich and William encounter XANA-William in Sector 5 - An edit by me. Lyoko Warriors prepare themselves edit.png|The Lyoko Warriors are ready to face X.A.N.A.'s wrath - An edit by me. Fighting in the Desert Sector edit.png|Aelita, Yumi, and William battle monsters in the Desert Sector - An edit by me. William vs the Scyphozoa in the Ice Sector edit.png|William faces the Scyphozoa alone in the Ice Sector - An edit by me. William possessed in the Ice Sector edit.png|X.A.N.A. reclaims his general - An edit by me. Odd trapped by Tarantula and Scyphozoa edit.png|Odd is cornered in the Desert Sector - An edit by me. Ulrich possessed in Sector 5 edit.png|Right where he wants them.. - An edit by me. Possessed Ulrich corners Aelita in Forest Sector edit.png|X.A.N.A.- Ulrich has Aelita surrounded - An edit by me. Odd possessed captures Aelita in Sector 5.png|X.A.N.A.- Odd sneaks up behind Aelita - An edit by me. William and Yumi edit.png|William and Yumi in the Forest Sector - An edit by me. In the Desert Sector edit.png|Waiting in the Desert Sector - An edit by me. Odd with Ulrich's Katana edit.png|Odd wields Ulrich's Katana - An edit by me. Ulrich and William in Desert sector edit.png|Ulrich and William vs X.A.N.A.'s monsters - An edit by me. Yumi and William in sector 5 edit.png|Yumi and William stand in the Skidbladnir Hanger - An edit by me. Odd and Aelita in Desert Sector.png|Odd and Aelita in the Desert Sector - an edit by me XANA Aelita Ice Sector.png|XANA-Aelita prepares to attack - An edit by me XANA Yumi attacks Ulrich Forest Sector.png|XANA-Yumi about to attack Ulrich - An edit by me Aelita and William in Desert Sector.png|Aelita and William cruise through the Desert - An edit by me Aelita and William in Desert Sector 2.png|Enjoying eachothers company - An edit by me These are purely fan-made and are not from the actual show. All original images are from Code Lyoko.Fr. The real unedited images do not belong to me and are the property of Moonscoop. However, their edited counterparts are mine and mine alone. I wish for these to stay on this Blog and not '''be posted anywhere else on the Wiki, as they are considered fan-made. If you do want to share them via Facebook, Twitter, and/or Youtube, you may only do so '''after you have asked for my permission and I accept. I have had several people already post my edits elsewhere without my knowing, and that is just not cool. So I will say again; if you want to share my edits, please ask for my permission first, and until I accept and allow for you to share them, you are not to post them anywhere. Please credit me by adding in both my Profile Page and Blog from the Wiki in the description of wherever you plan on using these images. Be sure to add in Code Lyoko Fr. as well! On another note; the edits are also featured on my tumblr, here; http://oddyouko.tumblr.com/. Thank you. '''UPDATE: '''My computer tower is unable to play my Code Lyoko DVDs, so I'm not able to use my own images for any future edits. I will however, continue to try and get around to making more edits, and even little stories centered around those images and ones already made - non-canon of course. If you are able to produce high-quality screenshots from Seasons 1-4, and want to see if I could edit whatever you have in mind with said screenshots, let me know on this Blog or my Message Wall, and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for commenting and requesting, it means a lot to me! Category:Blog posts